


Love at First Note

by Multifiiction



Category: British Actor RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Car Singing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderqueer Character, Love, M/M, Singing, Songs, Wedding, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, bad singing, good singing, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Music gives people many things, joy, sadness and maybe even love.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor) & You, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland x Male Reader - Relationship, Tom Holland x Reader - Relationship, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Love at First Note

You always loved to sing, even if you weren’t any good at it. Just the concept of singing, the lyrics, the rhythm, every aspect of it touched your soul.

You mostly sang while you were alone, so it wasn’t a surprise that you did it while driving too.

No matter where you went, you always needed either our own playlist to be playing or the radio. And that day wasn’t an exception either.

That day, the day where you met him, well, more like seeing him for the first time.

You were on your way to the store to buy your weekly groceries, you didn’t even noticed that you were singing.

A red light came and you stopped. However, you failed to notice the other car next to yours and the fact that your window was down, just enough for the other driver to hear.

You only noticed when it was all done.

When he heard it.

You caught him smiling at you, you immediately stopped and turned red. You felt embarrassment go through your veins. However, you heard him slowly began to clap.

The whole incident was only a few minutes. The light turned green and you both went your own separate ways. You didn’t even had the chance to take a good look at him. You didn’t even know if he was alone in his car. All you knew is the embarrassment that you felt.

You assumed you’d never see him again, but of course, you did.

It was a different scenario though. A scenario where you could have a really good look at the stranger.

A friend of yours introduced him to you since his best friend was a classmate at college of your friend.

You didn’t recognize him, all you knew was that his name was Tom, but he did remind you of someone.

The two of you were left and you decided to have a conversation with him.

That’s when he confessed that he has been the one to stop right next to you at the red light. You immediately became ashamed. You found him quite handsome and nice, you wanted to try your luck and maybe get to date him, but of course, he had to be him.

Then, the most unlikely thing happened. He not only complimented your singing but also asked for your phone number.

So, yeah, your singing might not be the best but it gave you one thing for sure, love. The love of your life. And only on the day of your wedding, when he said his vows did he confess that on that very day when he first heard you singing and saw you, he fell in love instantly. It was only on your wedding day when he made the whole venue listen to that very song, while he sang it at that time. It both made you emotional and a bit embarrassed. Who could have thought? Who could have thought that it will be love at first note?


End file.
